


Oh, Wait! There's Another!

by EpicKiya722



Series: You Say 'Vol', I Say 'They're Crazy' [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Broganes!, Family, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Human Slav, Humor, Hunk is the Sun, Keith Has His Moments, Lance is Just Precious, M/M, Pidge is my Spirit Animal, Spoiler Alert! Sven's the Cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: Three look-alikes were enough. With the addition of a mini-Brogane. Now there's another one!Sequel to 'Not 1, Not 2, But 3'!





	Oh, Wait! There's Another!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after 'Not 1, Not 2, But 3'. I'm actually surprised some of you were curious about a sequel! But I am grateful! So thank you! If you paid attention to the tags (and the show), you finally know who the cousin is!  
> And I also apologize for how long it took me to even post it! I was working on other stories.

It was obvious their baby brother was excited about something. He didn't move this fast in the morning unless otherwise. Kuron had been the one to spot him skidding around the corner into the kitchen, just clad in messy bed hair, an oversized grey shirt and red socks.

He held up his phone, jousting it towards Kuron. "He's coming! He's moving here!"

"Who?", the triplets questioned, Kuro halting in pouring cereal in his bowl.

"Our cousin! He's coming!"

"No way! Wait, how you know?", Shiro asked.

"He just called. He said he's moving to the city permanently. He wants to stay with us until his apartment is ready."

"Well, that's fine. It would've been awesomer if he decided to just move in with us. We haven't seen him in like what? Five years?"

Kuro chuckled. "Awesomer."

"Shut up."

"When is he coming, Keith?", Kuron asked.

"Some time later today."

"Well, go put on some clothes please. You can prance around like that in your room."

"Oh, Shiro can do it after intense playtime with Matt, but I can't?"

Shiro slowly cut off the coffee pot and turned to Keith. "How...?"

"I just so happen to venture out my room just as you were the other night. I didn't hear anything because I had headphones, but seeing you in a large black shirt, marks on your skin and messy sex hair was enough for me to turn right back into my room and forget Nutella.", Keith admitted, shaking visibly in horror.

Shiro's nose and cheeks got redder, his lips etched in a line since he had no words. Kuro and Kuron exchanged amused smirks. Already the day was starting off with excitement.

* * *

Keith had just finished dressing, adorning a white sweater, possibly one of the older Broganes' since it was huge on him, and black leggings when the doorbell rung. He practically rushed down the stairs to get to it, but Kuro beat him to it, opening it first.

He cared not for the visitor at the door and jumped the older, attempting to bite him. "You jerk! You saw I was coming for it!"

"Off, you demon!"

A throat being cleared caught their attention, their eyes averting the man at the door, two suitcases at his sides. "Um... Should I come back when it's safe to sleep in the house?"

"No, you're good, Sven.", Shiro assured, coming up and stepping over Keith and Kuro. "Up, children."

"I'm not a child.", the youngest protested.

"You are to me. I'm ten years older."

"It means nothing! I have a boyfriend!" Keith turned to Sven, who was amused at the antics that were already unfolding. He grabbed the older's hand and lead him in as Kuron grabbed the suitcases. "I have a boyfriend now.", he stated, calmer yet expressionless.

"Oh? Do I get to meet him?"

"Later!" The five settled into the den, Kuron and Keith sitting on either side of Sven while Shiro sat across from them. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys, too. How are things?"

"Great. Kuro hasn't done anything stupid for weeks now.", Kuron teased.

Golden eyes narrowed. "Would stabbing you count?"

"My friends finally know I have three older brothers.", Keith decided to say, averting from the violence.

 Sven blinked. "For real? They didn't know."

"Well, of course Pidge knew. Hunk, Allura and Lance didn't. They didn't find out until Lance and I started dating."

"Hm. Bet that was fun."

"It was hilarious. Though since then, they've been trying to kidnap Hunk."

"Kidnap is such a strong word. More like adopt.", Kuron defended. He eyed the sweater Keith wore. "Is that mine?"

"No, it's Shiro's."

"I wore that when Matt and I first did the nasty.", Shiro voiced without missing a beat. He grinned when Keith took his leave, his footsteps thumping as he went to change.

Sven shot him a look. "Did you?"

"No. I wanted him out my sweater and it was payback for his words earlier."

"Oh. Speaking of Matt, are you two married yet?"

"No."

"Oh come on. You two been stitched at the hip forever. You acted married before dating!"

Shiro covered his face in embarrassment. "Oh for fuck's sakes! Let's not discuss my relationship with Matt for the rest of the day, got it?"

"Fine. Fine." Sven turned to Kuron. "They're kinda low-key married, aren't they?", he whispered.

"Choosing out curtains together and decorating the nursery. Shiro's a month along."

"I can hear you and I'm not pregnant!"

"You might as well be! You moody ass!"

"How's your love life, Sven?", Kuro asked.

"Still single. It's okay though.", he assured. "I'll meet someone."

"We know. Speaking of, we should totally let Sven meet the others. They'll flip seeing his face."

Keith had returned by then, white sweater gone and replaced with a more fit red one. "That is both a good and terrible idea. Let's!"

* * *

After getting Sven settled into the guest room, they met up with their friends at a nearby food place.

Keith had called ahead, telling him about having an extra seat. It intrigued the others. Making their minds pondered about why the Broganes requested an extra seat.

"Maybe they're bringing an extra friend. Kuro or Kuron might have finally hooked up with someone.", Pidge guessed, wiggling their brows.

"No! I pray for the unfortunate soul that hooks up with Kuro!", Matt shouted, half teasing.

"You'll be married into his fam soon, so..."

"Hey, hey!"

The group looked up and watched as the Broganes approach the booth, noticing a peek of black hair behind Kuron. Keith had went over to Lance first, bending down and kissing him in greeting. "Sorry, it took us a while. Helping someone out."

"Who?", Hunk asked.

His question was answered with Sven revealing himself with a small wave.

"Me. I'm Sven."

Instantly, eyes widened at the sight of him.

Lance had stood up, throwing his arms up. "What the quiznak?! Another one?!"

"Uh huh. Sven, our cousin.", Shiro introduced, putting an arm around him. With the two standing so close, they can see the uncanny similarities and differences.

Like Kuron, Sven didn't have a prosthetic arm. He possessed the Shirogane grey eyes, but darker. He lacked the nose scar and white in his hair. His hair was oddly enough similar to Keith's, just less ruffled and slightly shorter. And sideburns. He had sideburns.

"He looks like he could be your long-lost quadruplet.", Allura noted.

"So I've been told.", Sven replied. They caught the accent slipping through as he spoke.

"That accent sounded Scandinavian. Are you from Scandinavia?", Hunk asked, intrigued.

"My mother is Scandinavian. I lived there for a while before moving to the States before I went into service."

"Sven just moved back and will be staying here permanently!", Keith announced happily.

Pidge chuckled at his unusual enthusiasm. "You seem awfully happy."

"Because my favorite cousin is here."

"He's only your favorite because he shares your love for cryptids.", Kuro sighed.

"Well, I think Sven is my favorite, too.", Pidge grinned.

"I thought I was your favorite.", Kuron pouted, bottom lip quivering and tears threatening to slip from his eyes as they began to take their seats.

"N-no. Kuron... Don't do this!"

"I feel the betrayal, Pidge."

"Damn it! You know I have a weakness for your sad face! Of course, you're my favorite!"

Kuron lightened up like a switch. "Thank you."

"Always the manipulative one.", Kuro sighed.

* * *

The next two hours were spent with the group catching up, mostly getting to know Sven a bit better and vice versa.

"So let me get this straight."

"Lance, you can't get anything straight.", Keith commented, averting his eyes slyly when he felt an arm snake around his waist.

"Touche. Anyways, Sven, you're single?"

Sven had nodded, sipping on his drink. "I guess I never found the right person."

"Ah."

"Why you ask?"

"It's kind of shocking that three out of five of you is single.", Hunk admitted, smacking Pidge's hand when they reached for one of his fries. Matt got the same treatment.

"From what I know, you're single, too. And you're just a ray of sunshine! How come no one's got you yet?", Sven chuckled.

Hunk groaned when Lance and Allura wiggled their brows at him.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, Sven. Hunk actually has his sights on someone. And let me just say they would be super cute together.", Allura teased.

"Ooh! Is it that Shay girl Keith mentioned to me about?", Kuron gasped.

Hunk looked helpless, glaring at Keith, too.

"Traitor."

"I love you."

"Hey, you know what? Sven, hasn't seen the city much and we were going to show him around. How about you join us?", Shiro offered, smiling at Hunk who thanked him for the save.

"Sounds great, Kashi! How about that arcade just---"

"Matt, you only want to go that arcade to see if they're gonna sell you that broken game console after you already tried, like, 19 times.", Kuro said as they all stood to take their leave.

"No, no. Kuro, you don't understand!"

"You're right, I don't."

"I can build something Matt-tastic out of that!", the other continued as if Kuro didn't say anything. "Like a mega toaster or something. Maybe Dum-E from the Iron Man movies!"

"One, why did you use your name as an adjective? Two, how did 'mega toaster' became an idea?", Pidge questioned, eyebrow raised in skepticism at their sibling.

"Answer to both questions. Just because." Matt flicked Pidge's forehead, earning a death glare.

"See what I have to put up with? Children.", Shiro teased, nudging Sven as they came to the outside and started off down the sidewalk.

"I see. Pretty funny th--- Oof!"

Sven had felt another force of weight collide with him. He tumbled back a little, luckily not hitting the floor since a hand wrapped around his wrist, steadying him.

"I apologize for that. I wasn't paying attention."

Sven had adjusted to his view to see where the source of the noticeably adult male voice came from.

The source just so happen to be a man. He was just about Sven's height, not too lanky and not too buff either. A bit athletic really, but his dark rimmed glasses, slacks and button-up shirt told him that he was maybe more of an office type. His hair was an odd, yet cute shade of mint, cut short and a little curly. He had a bit of facial hair, nearly trimmed on his chin and under his nose. The man's skin was close to Hunk's tone, a shade or two lighter and his eyes were dark. Honestly, Sven found him to be quite attractive.

"Um... n-no. That's okay."

The others had backtracked to where Sven and the man were, watching the two.

"Sven, are you okay?", Keith asked.

Blinking, snapping out of it, Sven cleared his throat and composed himself.

"I'm fine."

"Professor Slav!", Allura had suddenly shouted, going up to the man with a smile. "I haven't seen you in a while!"

"Allura, it's good to see you."

The group curiously watched as they exchanged a quick handshake, formal yet familiar with each other.

"It's good to see you, too. How's your class?"

"Still the same. Flourishing, yet entertaining. Never gets boring."

"Glad to hear." Allura turned back to the others, still smiling. "Everyone, this is Professor Slav. He works at the university with my uncle. He teaches robotics."

"Hello, I'm Pidge. Your future star student.", Pidge voiced, stepping closer with a grin on their face.

Matt chuckled, going over to the younger Holt, lifting them and then setting them back down by Hunk. "Don't mind my sibling, Professor. They are a nutcase for robotics."

"That's the kettle calling the pot black."

"I thought it was the other way around.", Lance piped up, scratching the back of his neck. Keith took hold of his hand, rolling his eyes and kissing his cheek.

"Works either way, babe. Don't think too much into it."

"I think it's great to see such excitement for a class.", Slav voiced with a chuckle. "I've only been teaching for a good month now here. I moved from Europe."

"Oh, what a coincidence! Sven here is from Europe!", Kuron said, clinging onto said Brogane. "He's our cousin."

"Ah." Sven's face turned into an interesting color of strawberry that Shiro, Allura and Kuro noticed when Slav looked his way. "I would have thought he was your brother with his looks."

"Attractiveness runs in the family.", Kuro said, stopping himself from smirking.

"I agree."

Could Sven's face get any redder?

* * *

 

By later in the evening, the Broganes made it back home. Keith had settled for the couch, flopping down on it and already taking off his boots.

"Eventful, wouldn't you say?", he snorted lightly.

"I really like how your friends are amazed to see how many of us look alike. You think they're placing bets if we have another one?", Kuron chuckled, taking a seat on the floor as Kuro turned on the TV.

"They're in luck there isn't." He took a seat on the floor, too.

Shiro and Sven took space on the other couch.

"Speaking of luck...", Shiro started, smirking a little as his gaze went to Sven. "... seems as if Sven already has a little admirer."

Sven covered his face, groaning as he thought back to earlier.

Slav had hung around for a couple of hours, getting to know the group and vice versa. Interestingly enough, a couple of times he seemed really focused on Sven just as Sven was focused on him.

The others were very quick to notice.

 And in no doubt tease him for it.

"Shirooo..."

"Nuh-uh. Come on, Sven. I could tell he was interested in you. And you in him."

"We all did.", Kuron piped up, chuckling. "Cute couple you would be."

"Shut up. I just moved here and meet the man today."

"And?"

Sven opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't find a good comeback. He closed it, crossing his arms, pouting and looking at the TV. Shiro wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Aaaww, don't be that way, Sven."

"Bite me."

"I think you would prefer Slav to do that."

There was a loud huff.

"Hey, Sven. At least you weren't like Shiro and Matt.", Kuro teased.

"I really want to protest on that, but you know what. I can't deny it any longer. We were that bad, huh?"

"The worst.", Keith agreed.

"At least we weren't 'rivals' with bad sexual tension."

This time it was Keith to open his mouth to sass something back, but found he couldn't. He puffed defeatedly.

"You win."

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this is an AU, of course I made Slav human! Has anyone done that before though?  
> Also, I recently came to find out about Krolia and when I first saw her I knew she had to be Keith's mom. Why? She's beautiful! Keith's beautiful! I bet she's where Keith gets his sass. I want to include her in upcoming VLD stories, since Keith is adopted and give more of his backstory. Including his ex! So should I? Should I include Krolia?


End file.
